Forbidden Passions
by Snapes-Prisoner
Summary: SSOC DMOC The American MoM's daughter attends a year at Hogwarts to improve American and English relations. In the beginning, things with Draco start to heat up, but then the potions master comes into the picture. NEW CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Leaving home

bAN: I don't own the regular HP characters. (duh) Please RR! If you do and you've written something, I'll return the favor. :)

/b

i"Where am I?" Raven thought, as she looked around her. She was in the middle of a large forest. Large trees hovered over her, and large crows flew over her head. She felt anxious. Very anxious. Raven ran around frantically. "Hello? Is anyone here? I don't know where I am!" she shouted. Raven didn't recognize her surroundings. It sure wasn't Salem, her hometown. Suddenly, she heard voices as figures emerged from the trees. They were witches and wizards, young and old, all coming towards her. She didn't know why, but the situation caused a mix of emotions to rise in her. Anger, sadness, fear, resentment, and even love. Raven was trying to figure out why she was feeling all of these things when an elderly wizard came forth from the group and spoke to her. "Miss. Stardust, why do you do this to yourself.? You know what can come of it." "I don't care, and nether does he! You don't get it! None of you do!" Raven replied angrily. "No, I'm afraid you don't, Miss. Stardust. It must end. If it doesn't, I will be forced to resort to very extreme measures..." The wizard patted his wand which was emerging slightly from the pockets of his robe. "I'm sure you understand..."/i

br

br

Raven Stardust awoke with a start. Breathing heavily, she looked around her room. She was laying in her large black canopy bed. Beside her, a large black wardrobe with open doors was empty. Next to it, several trunks lay open, all packed with clothes, books, and other school necessities. She sighed, remembering what day it was. Raven sat on the side of her bed and rubbed her eyes. "What a dream..." she said to no one. She put on a white silk bathrobe and shut the open trunks. "Why do I have to go all the way to England?" she thought. But she already knew. The American Ministry of Magic and the European Ministry of Magic had decided that they needed to come together. After all, Voldormort could strike anywhere, and all wizards and witched needed to unite. Both ministries were working together. "I still don't see why I need to go to Hogwarts. I'm perfectly fine here." Raven said aloud, pulling her long black hair into a pony tail. Raven's father was the American Minister of Magic. He had been traveling to England constantly over the last year, and decided that Raven should attend a year at Hogwarts in England to "improve American/English relations", as he put it. Dameon Stardust had had long talks with Albus Dumbledore, and it was arranged months ago. She would spend her 7th year of school in England. Raven sighed. i"Maybe it will be fun...."/i she thought. i"Oh hell, who am I kidding? I'd rather spend my last year of school with my friends here in Salem, not suffering in England, being used as a ministry bonding tool!!!"/i

br

She walked down the spiral marble staircase to the ground floor of their mansion. As she headed into the large dining room, she saw her mother sitting at a large table reading "American Witch" and drinking a cup of coffee. "Mom... do I really have to do this?" Raven asked as she pulled out a chair and sat down. Her mother looked up from her magazine and smiled at her. "Rave, I know you'd rather spend your time here, but you know what this means to your father. It would make people your age realize that they need to unite with witches and wizards over seas. We all need to stick together in this dark time." Raven sighed and rolled her eyes. "Honey, please. It's only for a year. And I'm sure you'll be quite the student there. Albus talked worth your father earlier through the floo network, and he said that students keep sending him owls, asking about your arrival. It's causing a bit of excitement, you know." Clearly, her mother was trying to make the best of the situation, but she didn't see it that way. "Great, so I'm a show to them" she sighed. She waved her wand, and a cup of coffee floated over to the table. "Ready for the big day?" Raven looked up. Her father stood in the door, dressed in a dark blue robe. "yeah... As ready as I can be." Raven replied, trying to sound cheerful.

br

br

A few hours later, Raven found herself standing in the middle of the living room with her mother and father. All but one of the trunks had been transported via floo network earlier that day. "Now, we're going to a place called Diagon Alley. We'll spend the night there. We'll check into a room at The Leaky Cauldron, then we'll get the rest of your books. The next morning, you'll be heading to Hogwarts.", Raven's father said to her. Of course, she knew the plan. It was all her parents had talked about for the last week and a half. She didn't reply, but sighed lightly. Her father handed her a handful of floo powder, and Raven headed to the large fireplace. She was highly tempted to go somewhere else. Anywhere seemed better than being shoved off in England for a year. Her mother must have sensed it. She looked at her with a stern but pleading look. "fine", Raven thought. She threw the powder down and shouter her destination.

br

br

A/n: This will get more interesting, I promise!!


	2. meeting in DA

Raven found herself in a crowded alley, clutching the handle of her trunk. She looked around and saw a short wizard dressed in green robes. She recognized him as the European minister, Cornelius Fudge.

"Raven, my dear! Welcome to Diagon Alley." he said with a smile. "Now, where are your parents?" But the minister didn't have to wait long. Her parents appeared within seconds of each other. "Dameon! Arcavia!" he said, smiling at the two.

"Cornelius!" her father said, shaking the wizards hand. "How are you?"

"As well as the times will allow, that's for sure. And how about you two?"

"Good. We're very excited that Raven will get this opportunity. I talked to Albus earlier, and he said there's a buzz going around. The students are anticipating Ravens arrival."

"Yes, they most certainly are, Dameon.", a new voice said. Raven turned around and saw a tall wizard with long gray hair and a beard to match. He looked familiar, though she was sure she had never met him before.

"Raven, this is Albus Dumbledore. He will be your headmaster at Hogwarts this year." Raven's mother said, smiling at the two. Dumbledore took Raven's hand and shook it.

"We're very glad to be having you this year, Miss. Stardust." he said, smiling at her. Raven couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen him before. His voice, those eyes... but where?

"Thank you, sir. I'm excited to be going." she lied. What else could she say? Everyone was making such a big deal over her.

"Good, I'm sure you are, my dear. Now, if you will all follow me, I'll get you checked in. Raven, you have some things to get, don't you? Ahh, I'm sure your mother can escort you, can't you, Arcavia? Dameon, we have much to talk about." Cornelius Fudge said, leading them into a pub called The Leaky Caldron. Raven sighed as he talked to a middle aged witch behind the bar. They were lead up a modest staircase, and into a middle sized suet. "I'm sorry, but it's all they had left. Now, Dameon, come with me. I've heard of some sightings in Mexico near the boarder of Texas that you need to know about..." Raven's father left with Dumbledore and Fudge, leaving her and her mother alone.

"Your room's over there." Arcavia said, pointing to a slightly open door. "Your other trunks are already on their way to Hogwarts. Oh, you're going to have a great time, I know it!" Raven just looked at her mother, then went into the room that she had pointed too. There was a small bed near a slightly dusty window. A few un-lit candles lined a brown dusty wooden dresser, and a large mirror hung on the wall. Raven put her trunk on the bed and took a brush out of it. She went to the mirror and ran it through her wavy black hair. _"Great... Voldormort has been sighted right near America, and I'm shoved off to England for the year. Too bad I can't see the excitement."_ She thought, smiling. Well, she didn't want to face the evil wizard, but she didn't want to be so far from the home.

"Rave, let's get out of this damn dust hole and get the rest of your books." Her mother was at her door with an annoyed look on her face, waving some dust away. Raven smiled. That was the mother she knew.

Half an hour later, the two witches found themselves in the middle of Diagon Alley. Crowds brushed past them, most of them students with their parents. It was the last minute school rush, and they were in the middle of it.

"Oh hell, I wish your father didn't leave. I have no idea where this place is. And these people don't make things any easier." Arcavia said, looking at her daughter. She pulled her deep red hair into a lose bun and looked around. "Florish and Botts... Everything's so shoved together here, it's a wonder it just doesn't jump in front of us!" Raven smiled. Yes, this was defiantly the mother she knew. The past few days, Arcavia had tried to act cheerful and put her determined attitude away, but it was coming out. Arcavia mother wasn't a bitch, she was just used to being in power, as was Raven. Being the family of the American Minister did have its perks.

"Excuse me, you look lost. I'd be happy to help you.", a voice said. The two witches turned around and saw a wizard with long blonde hair, accompanied by a younger blonde wizard that looked to be Raven's age.

"Yes, please! I'm Arcavia Stardust. This is Raven, my daughter." Raven's mother said, looking at the handsome wizard.

"Lucious Malfoy. And this," he said, pointing to the younger wizard, "is my son, Draco." Raven looked at the teenage wizard. He was very good looking. He had on a dark blue long sleeve shirt, and black pants, both of which complicated his slim but muscular figure perfectly. The boy's blonde hair was slightly long, but not past his ears. He smiled at her, showing off a beautiful white smile. "Welcome to England. You must be the ministers daughter." he said, still smiling.

"Yes, how did you know?" Raven asked. Oh hell, she didn't care how he knew. He was hot!

"Father works for the ministry. He's Fudge's right hand man. I'm surprised we haven't met before." Draco said with a charming tine in his voice. Raven just looked at him, returning the smile.

"Draco, save it." Lucious said, interrupting the conversation. Draco shot his father an angered look, but Lucious returned it with a smile that seemed to say, _"There will be plenty of time for that."_ "Arcavia, where did you need to go?"

"Raven needs to pick up some last minute books." she replied, intrigued by the man.

"Well, so does Draco. I'm sure he can go with her. Why don't we try to find Fudge and your husband. I'm sure they're around here somewhere." Lucious offered. Her mother agreed, and Draco and Raven were left alone.

Draco was perfectly happy to have his father away. He looked at Raven, admiring her. She had to be his age, yet her body was that of a woman, more mature than most 17 year olds. Her breasts looked lovely under a black v-neck shirt, and a bit of cleavage was exposed. She wore a pair of black pants that complicated her curvy thighs. When Raven turned to wave good-by to her mother, he admired her shapely bottom. _"Damn, that's a nice ass. I'd love to get my hands on her." _Draco thought, licking his lips. Suddenly, a thought emerged in his mind. Where was she going to stay in the castle? Certainly Dumbledore would put her in one of the houses. He had put the students competing in the tri-wizard tournament in with different houses back in their fourth year.

"So, where is this place?" Raven asked him, interrupting his thoughts.

"Follow me." he said, linking his arm around hers. Draco couldn't help but notice Raven flash her beautiful smile at him.


	3. dreams and tea readings

Raven smiled as she stepped out of the bathtub later that night. Fortunately, a house-elf had cleaned up when they were gone: there wasn't a trace of dust anywhere, much to her mothers satisfaction. She got a towel and dried herself off, then out on her bathrobe. She wrapped a smaller towel around her wet hair and walked out to the main room of the suite. Her parents were sitting at a small table, each drinking a cup of black tea.

"Did you get your books?" Raven's father asked her as she sat down and got her ebony out of her robe pocket.

"Mmmhmm." she mumbled, using her wand to pour herself a cup of the tea. _"And... I met a hot guy."_ she thought. Raven wasn't usually the type of girl to get all mushy over a guy, but she has to admit, she was a sucker for British accents. That was one perk that she had forgotten about her trip. Raven's mother looked over at her and smiled. Raven returned it and drank her tea quickly. She swished the drags around and read the leaves. Her grandmother was a very talented seer, and Raven had been reading lea leaves as soon as she started drinking in. The leaves clearly made the shape of cherries. _"romance.", _Raven thought, smiling. She looked down at the cup again and saw another shape. Usually, two shapes didn't appear in the cup, but when they did, they had something to do with the other. It looked like an ancient weapon, a club to be exact. _"conflict", _she thought, remembering her grandmother's teachings. No, love and conflict just didn't go together. She waved her wand and cleared up the cup and headed to bed, anticipating seeing Draco on the train in the morning.

_ Raven was in a candle-lit lavish room in what looked to be a dungeon. It was a bit dreary, but nice none the less. The room had a large banner with a moving snake on it. There was a dark plush couch on one side of the room, under a painting of a moonlit sky. A black cauldron was hanging over a fire, but it seemed to be empty. She noted a large four poster bed on the other side of the room, near a dark dresser. There was a wizard dressed in black robes snatching clothes out of the dresser and shoving them into a large trunk. He had black hair, and seemed older than her. "Raven, my dear, I hope you realize what your doing." he said with his back still turned. "I do, I swear. It's the only way." she replied, sitting on the couch. The wizard sighed and put some potions into the trunk. "Once we leave, we can never go back. You're risking it all..." "No! I'm gaining it all! I don't want to come back if I can't have you!" Raven said, getting up and walking towards the wizard. She wrapped her arms around his waste, holding him from behind. "They don't get it. No one does." she said with a sadness in her voice. "Raven..." he said, starting to turn around..._

"Raven! Wake up!" Raven's eyes flew open, and she saw her mother standing above her bed. "Get dressed! You've overslept!" her mother tossed some clothes on a chair and left the room. She sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her eyes. She got up and put on a black pleated skirt her mother had tossed at her, then put on a red button-up shirt. Raven pulled on a pair of black ankle boots and zipped the sides up, then brushed her hair carefully, After all, she was going to see Draco, so she wanted to look nice. She smiled as she added a bit of witch makeup. It was just like the stuff muggles used, except it didn't come off until you used a spell.

"Rave, it's time to go." Raven turned around and saw her father standing at the door. He was wearing a black robe and his short black hair was spiked neatly, making him look younger than he really was. Both of her parents seemed to have a gift of youth. Raven grabbed the handle of her trunk and pulled it behind her as she headed into the main room. She saw Dumbledore chatting with her mother.

"Ahh, there you are. Ok, we'll have to apperate to Hogsmeade, then take a carriage to the school. We'll figure out where you'll be staying, then I imagine the students will have arrived by then..."

"I thought I was taking the train?" Raven interrupted. She had been set on sitting with Draco.

"My dear, don't be silly! We have to make some last minute arrangements before the other students get there. We haven't even figured out what house you'll be staying in." Dumbledore said, smiling at her. "Now, You know how to do it..." he said, looking around. They linked arms and in an instant they were in the middle of a bustling village. Raven took her trunk in her hand and broke away from the group in curiosity. She saw many shops, all of which looked interesting.

"Raven, there will be plenty of time to wander the village. We need to get you to the castle." her father said, as a large carriage pulled up.

Severus Snape pulled on a black robe and ran a brush through his black hair. _"Another fucking school year._" he thought. Now that Voldormort was on the rise again, Dumbledore thought it best that they ignore the usual class arrangements for the older students and go back to the way they had classes in their first years in the school. _"And that means I'll have to put up with that damn Potter and his lot._" he sneered, as he sat on a large dark couch and put on a pair of black shoes. He admired the large Slytherin banner in the wall. At least Malfoy would be in the class to help him torture the Gryffindors. He smiled at this and got up to leave when he heard the fire crack rather loudly. He turned and saw. Lucious Malfoy step into his private quarters from the fire.

"Severus, I have to arrange something with you." he said with a devious look in his icy eyes.

"Can it wait? Dumbledore wants the staff in the Hall to greet the American Minister's daughter..."

"It won't take long. Besides, it's her I want to talk about." Severus looked at Lucious, intrigued.

"Please, sit down" he said, motioning towards the couch. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, it won't take that long." The two men sat on opposite sides of the couch, facing each other. "Like I said, this has to do with Dameon's daughter."

"You have my attention. Go on."

"I want you to make sure she's put in Slytherin." Lucious said.

"Any reasons why? Though I have been thinking of making the arrangements. I hear for a 17 year old she had a very mature body." Severus said, smiling a bit.

"Trust me, she does. She must get it from her mother. If Arcavia wasn't married to the American Minister, I'd be all over her... Well, we're not here to talk about that. It seems Draco has taken note of Miss. Stardust, and I just thought it would be easier..."

"For him to have his way with her if she was in his own house?" Snape interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

"Call it that if you must, but Slytherin would be in the girls best interest anyway. After all, you don't want her mixing with the filth that lingers in the other houses... Gryffindor especially." That was all Lucious had to say. Severus scowled at the mention of the rival house.

"Done. Lucious, I will do everything in my power to see to it that the girl is put in Slytherin." he said in a very determined tone.


	4. Welcome to Slytherin

Raven looked around the great hall, partially in shock. It was very beautiful. She noted that the large ceiling was enchanted to imitate the sky outside: it depicted the setting sun perfectly. There were four large tables in the middle of the hall, each with a banner hovering over it. There was also a large table near the wall, with a banner hovering over it that she recognized as the Hogwarts shield. She smiled. _"Maybe this won't be so bad after all..._" she thought as teachers greeted her and her parents eagerly.

"Now, Miss. Stardust, we have to figure out how we're going to place you. Usually we sort students using the sorting hat, but I don't think it's necessary. Besides, we have all those new first years to get through... hmmm... Minerva, what do you think?" Dumbledore asked, turning towards the professor. She was about to reply when footsteps echoed in the hall. Everyone turned to see a tall man dressed in black robes walking towards them.

"Ahh, Severus. How nice of you to join us." Dumbledore said, indicating his lateness.

"My apologies, I was kept up at last minute. You must be Dameon Stardust." the wizard said, turning towards Raven's father.

"Yes. This is my wife, Arcavia. And this is my daughter, Raven." Dameon said, putting his hand on his daughters shoulder.

"Miss. Stardust, welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Snape, potions master and Head of Slytherin. Forgive me for my lateness. I hope it doesn't mean that we start out the wrong way." he said, looking at her. Raven couldn't help but get temporarily lost in his dark eyes. And that voice...

"No, not at all." she replied.

"Good, thank you. Now, professor," he said, turning towards Dubmledore, "you were trying to place Raven in a house?"

"Yes, we were. I was just going to ask Minerva..."

"May I make a suggestion?" Snape interrupted.

"Yes, of course."

"I think I speak for all my students when I say she will be most welcome in Slytherin." he said, putting his plan into action.

"Slytherin? Don't you have enough on your hands? I mean, you're brewing up all those new potions for the Ministry, and you're taking on those extra students... along with your other work..." Professor McGonagall commented.

"True, but honestly, it wouldn't be a problem. I figured I could have Draco show the girl around while she gets used to things..."

"Draco? Draco Malfoy?" Raven interrupted with supressed excitement.

"Yes, do you know him?"

"Oh, they met in Diagon Alley the other day." Arcavia said, noting her daughters eagerness.

"If she already knows someone in the house... I don't see any harm that can come of it... Well, it's settled. She'll be in Slytherin for the year." Dumbledore said, smiling at her. Raven couldn't help but be happy. This time two days ago, she was packing last minute things, resenting every item she put in her trunks. Now, she was anticipating the year greatly. "A house elf will take your trunks to the girls dorms. I'm sure the students will make you feel most welcome. Ahh... I think I hear them coming up now. Raven, I'll introduce you to the school after the Sorting. If you'll just stand outside that door, it won't be long, I promise. Dameon, Arcavia, will you be joining us?"

"I'm afraid not, Albus. I've got some work to do with Fudge in the States, and we have to be back."

"Sorry to hear that. You're more than welcome to visit Raven anytime you wish."

"Thank you, we'll remember that." Raven's father replied. She said goodbye to her parents and they left in the same carriage that carried them to the castle.

"Where the hell is she?" Draco thought as he entered the castle, accompanied by his usual fan club of Slytherins. Raven hadn't been on the train, something that he had been looking forward to the night before. All dreams of getting the girl alone in a dark compartment were slashed when he learned that she would arrive at the castle before the students to figure out last minute arrangements. His father had given him a insuring promise that the girl would be placed in Slytherin. _"Good. It will be so much easier to "get closer to her" in that common room late one night. I'll tell everyone to leave, and I'll cast a cooling spell so she'll have to get closer to me to keep warm. Then..."_

"Draco, there's Potter!" Goyle said, pulling his robe sleeve. and pointing to Harry and his friends.

"Damn you! I was trying to figure out what to do with Raven..."

"Raven Stardust? The American Minister's daughter? Ohh! I heard she's hot! I'd like to get my hands on her!" Crabbe said, looking rather devious.

"Get off it, you git. I've already started working my charm on her. I met her in Diagon Alley yesterday." he bragged.

"How do you get all the luck?" an annoyed Marcus Flint asked.

"Because my father has all the power." Draco replied coolly as they entered the Great Hall. It was decorated in its usual start of year decor, and they took their place at the Slytherin table. All throughout the sorting, Draco made it a point to keep the spot next to him empty. Finally, after what seemed forever, McGonagall put the old Sorting Hat away and Dumbledore stood up to give his speech.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I would like to give an extended welcome to all first years, and I trust the older students will as well. Now, let's get down to things. As usual, out caretaker, Argus Filch, would like me to remind everyone that mo magic is to be used in the halls. There is also a list of restricted objects, all of which can be viewed outside of his office. The forbidden forest is off limits, except when our Care of Magical Creatures class allows it. Flying lessons will start soon, and out first Quidditch game will, be played the first weekend of October. Third years and above will be permitted to visit Hogsmeade village on specific weekends. See the list posted outside the hall for these dates. We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Professor Crew, please stand up... Thank you.... I'm sure all the students will welcome you warmly. Due to the unfortunate circumstances that we all find ourselves in, the older students will find themselves with the same schedules that they had in their earlier years, despite any O.W.L. or N.E.W.T. grades they have received. Oh come on, it's not that bad." Dumbledore said when groan of protest came from some of the students. Draco was getting annoyed. When was Raven going to come out and join him? He smiled when the headmaster started announcing her arrival. "As many of you know, we have a guest joining us this year. She is attending her seventh year of school here at Hogwarts. She is joining us all the way from America, and she is the American Ministers daughter. With things the way they are, it was agreed that she would come here as an attempt to unite the European and American wizarding worlds. I trust that you will all join me in welcoming her. Raven, if you'll come out, please."

"There we go. Come on, baby." Draco commented quietly as Raven emerged from behind the back entrance to the hall. She was wearing a short black pleated skirt and a red button down top. Just as yesterday, the clothes complimented her shapely body perfectly. He noticed that among the applause there were whistles from boys from the different houses, including his own. _"Too bad I've already got a claim in."_ Draco thought. He was delighted when Raven's eyes met his and she smiled at him. Crabbe and Gloyle looked at him jealously, as well as other boys that had followed Raven's glance.

"Professor Snape had arranged for Miss. Stardust to spend her year with us in Slytherin." Dumbledore said, looking at the professor. Severus was watching Raven intently, as well as many other men and boys in the room. When he said this, the Slytherin's cheered, and there were sounds of disappointment from the other tables. Dumbledore indicated that Snape should say a few words. He stood up and cleared his throat.

"Thank you, headmaster. Raven, I trust that the Slytherins will welcome you very warmly. Well, they better." he said, shooting a glare at the Slytherin table. He knew he didn't have to worry though. Besides, if they didn't, he sure would. "Now, you'll have to have someone show you around while you get used to the castle. Ahh... Draco. Will you come escort Miss. Stardust to the Slytherin table?" This was exactly what Draco had been waiting for. He was making a mental note to get his father something extra special for Christmas, and maybe Snape as well. _"As for Raven, I'd give her something good every time she wants it."_ he thought, mentally undressing her as he walked towards her.

"I'd like to be the first student to welcome you to Hogwarts," he said, taking her hand and kissing it. "and an extra special welcome on behalf of Slytherin." he added, smiling at her.

"T... thank you." Raven said, a bit taken back and breathless. She smiled as he put his arm around her waste and lead her to the Slytherin table.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said as large plates of food appeared in the middle of the tables.

"Oh, honestly! If she's gonna fall for that act, then she's not as bright as she's made out to be." Hermonie Granger commented to her friends at the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah, having Malfoy hanging on her does have it's drawbacks, but personally I wouldn't mind it if she were crammed up next to me." Ron replied, watching Raven move closer to Malfoy in an attempt to get away from a creepy 3rd year that was looking at her in a more than suggestive way. Draco shot an evil glare at the young Slytherin, and he immediately went back to eating his dinner. Raven smiled warmly at Malfoy in thanks. Hermonie rolled her eyes at her friend. _"How stupid can he get?"_ she thought, looking back at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was flirting with the girl, and she looked like she was enjoying every minute of it.

"You have to admit, she is pretty." Ginny said as she put another chicken leg on her plate.

"More than that..." Harry said, his gaze fixing towards Raven. Hermonie looked around and noted that he wasn't the only one staring at her. She rolled her eyes and went back to her dinner. _"One things for sure, she'll never be smarter than me!_" she thought, only a bit satisfied.


	5. Catching Snapes Eye

"Well, there's one thing that's for sure. You have definitely grabbed Draco's attention." Pansy Parkinson told Raven, smiling. Raven smiled back, hoping it was true, The feast had ended, and she was getting situated in a Slytherin dorm along with a few other 7th year girls. They were un-packing clothes and books, along with other items to get them through the year.

"I hope" she replied, putting a long dark blue skirt into one of the dressers in the room.

"Come on, don't deny it. He was flirting like mad and you know it." Blaise Zabini said with a sly look on her face as she took a broomstick out of one of her trunks. Raven smiled viciously. It was true. Draco had made it a point to take every excuse to touch and talk to her during the feast, and held her by the waste as they walked to the common room. He had said something about vanishing stairs, but winked at Crabbe and Goyle when he thought Raven wasn't looking.

"She knows! Look at her!" Millicent Bullstrode exclaimed.

"Did you see the look on Granger's face? She looked as if she would go mad!" Blaise said with laughter.

"Huh? She's not in Slytherin, is she?" Raven asked, confused.

"Hell fucking no!" Millicent replied, shocked. "Oh hell, I'm surprised Draco didn't tell you about her. He must really fancy you if you got him so mixed up that he didn't tell you about Potter and his lot."

"Harry Potter?!?!"

"Dear, the time change must be getting to you. Potter isn't all he's cracked up to be, trust us. In fact, many of us think he's just that: cracked! Fell off his horse! Out of his mind and crazy! That scar "you-know-who" gave him must be a mark of insanity. The boy isn't stable." Pansy said, looking at her with a fake look of sorrow in her eyes.

"Oh gosh..."

"And to make it worse, he hangs around with filth! Those Weasley brats and that bitch mudblood, Hermonie Granger."

"WHAT? Harry Potter waste his time with a mudblood? Damn. That's a shame." The three other girls just looked at her in shock, as if they couldn't believe the words that came from her mouth. "What? did I say something wrong?" Raven asked, looking at the girls.

"You hate mudbloods?" Millicent asked her

"Well, I tolerate them because I have to. It wouldn't look good on my fathers part if his family was going around saying those things... but I don't like them. I don't think they're real witches to tell the truth." Raven said seriously. The girls just smiled at her.

"Well, Draco will be happy to learn that." Blaise said with another of her sly smiles on her face. They just laughed.

"Ohh! Raven, this dress is cute!" Raven looked over to see Pansy holding up a black dress of hers that she still hadn't put away.

"You're welcome to borrow it if you want." Raven replied, finishing un-packing her books.

"Eh... I don't think it will fit me right..." Pansy said, disappointed. It was true. Pansy was tall and slim. Her body type was different from Raven, who wasn't on the tall side and had a curvy figure.

"Try it on." she said, smiling.

"But..."

"Just do it. Trust me." Pansy changed into the dress and found that she had been right. The dress didn't fit her right at all. She was about to protest when Raven took out her wand.

"Altero" she said, pointing her wand at the dress. It instantly changed to fit Pansy perfectly.

"How the hell..."

"It's something my mother taught me. It's very useful. I can change it back when I want too." Raven said. She had to admit, Pansy looked nice now that the little black dress was fitting her well.

"Damn. You could give Mudblood a run for her money." The girls laughed and spent the night chatting.

A week had passed since Raven had started her year at Hogwarts, and she found herself loving every minute of it. Just as Dumbledore and Snape had promised, the Slytherins, as well as the rest of the school, seemed to welcome her. The only person who seemed much less than happy to have her there was Hermonie Granger, the Gryffindor girl that she had heard about her first night at the castle. _"Oh well. Doesn't bother me any."_ Raven thought as she walked into Potions one afternoon. As usual, Draco was at her side, and their friends surrounded them. They took their seats in the middle of the class by their cauldrons. Professor Snape had his back turned to the class and was getting a small vile of blue liquid from his cabinet. He turned to the class and indicated that they should be quiet.

"This," he said, holding up the vile, "Is one of the strongest truth potions in the world. A drop of this and you'll be spilling every secret you're asked to. And the best part? The victim won't remember a thing. For exactly one hour the person who drinks this will answer every question asked of them. After that hour is up, their memory will be void of all questions asked and answered. It will be as if they never took the potion. It is very helpful as you can imagine. Usually I would save this for my N.E.W.T. students, but seeing as there are no N.E.W.T. students anymore, I'm forced to let you lot brew it up. I remember some of your performances in this class in your 5th year... let's hope you've grown smarter." Snape said, glaring at some of the Gryffindor's. He taped his wand on a black board and the ingredients and instructions appeared. "You have one hour and fifteen minutes to make the potion. The last 15 minutes of class will be spent clearing up your mistakes." Snape sat down at his desk and looked at the class. Immediately, they started cutting up ingredients. Raven noticed Snape give her a warm smile, and she returned it as she started grinding up dried chunks of dragons blood.

_"Too bad she's only 17."_ Severus thought as he returned to grading homework from the 3rd years. _"Well, at least Malfoy will have some fun. And that Granger girl stopped chasing him finally. It's so fun to watch that Mudblood grow mad with jealously." _Severus smiled at the thought of Hermonie crying at night with visions of Raven and Draco flirting heavily at dinner floating through her head. It wasn't like Granger had a chance with Draco in the first place. After all, he came from one of the most prominent and well to do pureblood wizarding families in England. As for Hermonie? Well, she was a regular mudblood. It wasn't like she was even really pretty, just average. True, she excelled in her schoolwork, but Draco didn't want anything to do with her. Raven, on the other hand, was much more than pretty. Even Severus had to admit that he was a bit taken back by the girl when he first saw her. On top of that, she was pureblood, rich, and smart as well, though she didn't flaunt it like Granger did. She had no problem flaunting her body, though it seemed she didn't do it on purpose. Anything she wore made her look delicious. She was also the American Minister's daughter, which was enough to attract any man. _"Damn you Draco, you lucky git. Well, get one in for me..."_ Severus thought with a devious smile on his face.

"Professor? Can you help me with this?" Snape looked up, ready to take 10 points from Gryffindor from being interrupted from his thoughts. The thought vanished when he saw Raven standing above him.

"Yes. What do you need help with, Miss. Stardust?"

"Well, this potion... It says that you have to add the powdered flabberowrm eggs in a specific way. Can you help me? I don't want to mess it up." Snape looked at Raven, a bit in shock at first. He then smiled and walked with her back to her cauldron. He was very pleased with her request. Not many students would have dared to muster up the courage to interrupt him when he was working. "Professor, about the flabberowrm eggs..."

"Yes, of course. You want to take about an ounce... no, a bit more than that... there you go. Hold in in your fist. Perfect. Now, in a counter-clockwise motion, slowly let it out of your hand, like sand. Good. Now stop and let go clockwise until it's gone. Excellent, Raven." Raven watched the potion as it turned the exact shade of blue as the liquid in the vile had been. Severus was very impressed. There were full grown wizards that couldn't make the potion. "Class, look over here. Miss. Stardust has made an amazing batch of the truth draught. Twenty points to Slytherin! Raven, you're the first student to make it perfect." Snape walked around the class, inspecting the other students work. As usual, Neville had produced a thick liquid that looked like black cement. Potter's wasn't much better. Severus was even pleased to see that Grangers potion was a greenish blue. He smiled and noted that the Slytherin's potions looked the best, as always. "Now, get a flask and fill it. Label it and put it on my desk." The students did as they were told and hurried out of the classroom. Draco approached Snape's desk caring his and Raven's potions.

"Going a little soft, are we?" Severus taunted quietly so Raven wouldn't hear.

"Sometimes you have to go soft to go hard if you get my drift, sir." Draco replied, smiling wickedly. Snape retuned the smile and they looked at Raven who was clearing up the rest of her potion. "Shit!" she cursed as she dropped her wand. She bent down to pick it up and put her books into her bag.

"Well, you sure have picked a nice one, Draco." Snape commented as the two admired her bending over. "Much better than that mudblood who was after you last year." Draco nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for helping me, Professor." Raven said, walking up to the desk.

"Anytime, Miss. Stardust. Anytime."

"Raven, let's get out of here and grab lunch. We can take it outside if you'd like." Draco offered.

"Ohh! That sounds nice." Raven said, smiling. Draco put his arm around her hips and led her out of the class. Before he left, he turned back and winked at Snape.

AN: Thanks for the reviews. :) This will start to get deeper into the main plot soon. (And way more sexual)


	6. Interesting Muggle Studies

****

AN: Thanks for the reviews. To Nadin, Raven is getting to be a deeper character. Actually, your suggestions was just how I was planning on making her. :)

"I don't even see why we need to go to this class. It's just muggle rubbish" Marcus Flint complained on the boys dorms one morning.

"I was hoping father could get me out of it, but you know how Dumbledore is about him. Even though his name was cleared that old bastard still doesn't trust him." Draco said, pulling his robes over his clothes.

"But... I thought he really is guilty?" Goyle asked, confused. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Of course he's guilty! But you know how bloody stupid that Fudge git is. Father put on an act and bribed him, and he fell for it. I heard Dumbledore was raging mad."

"Did he try to stop it?"

"I imagine he did, but there was nothing he could do. Fudge himself cleared my father, and you can't go against that. Even Dameaon Stardust gave Fudge his approval for letting my dad go." Draco said, looking very satisfied.

"Is that why you're trying to have a go his daughter?" Crabbe asked, smirking.

"Crabbe! That's not the only reason!" Draco said in a fake shocked tone. "She's pureblood, rich, powerful, and smart. She's hot as hell too. I'd even fuck Granger if she looked that good... She has got a good personality too." he added.

"So it will be more than a one nighter?" Flint questioned.

"Yeah. I'll take her out. Make her feel all special and give her lots of stuff. You know I can more than afford it. But when you hear screams from the room... you better not come in." Draco said, glaring at the boys. The glare faded into a sly smirk and they headed to muggle studies.

About 15 minutes later, Draco was walking into the muggle studies room with Raven at his side and their friends surrounding them. He sneered at some Gryffindors as they took their seats in the dreary class.

"I hate this." Raven whispered to Draco, referring to her least favorite class.

"I know, baby. We'll get out of here and have some fun later." he said, placing his hand on her thigh and squeezing it. She smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder. _"Well, that's a good enough reaction for me!" _he thought, looking forward to returning to the common room after dinner that night. Hermonie looked over and shot Raven a dirty look, though she didn't take notice of it. Draco, however, did and he returned the scowl. Hermonie turned around looking a bit disappointed. _"Goddamn Mudblood" _he thought as the professor walked into the room and stood at a small podium at the front of the class.

"We're going to change things around here." he said. The students instantly perked up. Raven took her head off Draco's shoulder, but when she noticed his disappointment, she put his hand over his, which still rested on her thigh. "As I was saying, we're going to be doing things a bit differently. For the last six years, I have taught you about the lives of muggles. You have learned about their history, their way of life, and the ways they manage to live without magic. I am well aware of how boring many of you find this class. Though I firmly stand by my views that this class is very helpful in your daily lives, the Headmaster doesn't feel that it is necessary for the times we live in. He suggested that we spice things up a bit to give you some excitement. Therefore, we will be learning dance." There were whispers coming from the students. "Muggles often turn to dance as a way to take their minds off their troubles. They use it as a form of attraction. Witches and wizards also partake in dance, sometimes showing off their skills in front of muggles, though we also have our own clubs where we are free to use magic. They're popular in America, I hear." Professor Biel said, looking at Raven who was now enjoying a neck and shoulder massage from Draco.

"Yes, they are. My aunt owns one in Salem, in fact. It's called The Witches Brew." She said, making no attempt to stop Draco.

"Ohh! I've heard of that place! It's supposed to be really popular and exclusive." a Gryffindor named Lavender said excitedly.

"Yes, it is. We have dances here at Hogwarts too. Many chose to show off at the Halloween celebration, and of course, there's the Yule Ball. I thought we can take this class time to sharpen up on the subject. Muggles do it, so I guess it ties in... anyway, if you'll all get up, I'll get rid of these desks..." The class got out of their seats and Professor Biel waved his wand and made the desks vanish. "Now, we'll learn some things I imagine you'll think of as fun."

"Honestly, is this necessary? You-Know-Who is on the rise, and we're learning dance? I mean, there's so many other things we could be doing." Draco looked over to see who had made the complaint. As usual, it was Hermonie.

"So you'd rather have us cowering in fear instead of having about an hour of fun to clear our minds every other day?" Raven shot back with a challenging look on her face. _"this girl is better than I thought"_ Draco thought. Hermonie looked at Raven, shocked. Raven on the other hand looked pissed.

"Well, I just don't see how we can..."

"How can't you see it? We can't live in fear until You-Know-Who is brought down again, and that's even if he is brought down again..."

"He will be." Hermonie said coolly, moving closer to Harry.

"Even if he is, we can't live in fear until he's destroyed. Taking a bit of time to have some fun won't harm anyone." Raven said in the same tone, glaring at her. For once, Hermonie shut up, realizing she was defeated.

"Excellent observation, Miss. Stardust! Ten points to Slytherin! You argue the point so well. Do you dance much?" the professor asked. Everyone, mainly the guys in the class, looked at her intently.

"Yes, actually. On the weekends I can usually be found at The Witches Brew."

"Really? What types of dance do prefer?"

"Everything, really."

"Hmm... I was thinking about belly dancing to start with. That muggle made a more exotic form of it really popular. Oh, what's her name? Shaveena? Shakinea? Shakira? Yes, I think that's it... Now, I have some pictures of instructions that I can show. I want you to all line up and so what the dancers in the pictures are doing..." The professor pulled a book out of his desk and prepared to magnify it with his wand.

"I can give a demonstration." Raven interrupted.

"Really? Would you?" Professor Biel asked. Draco perked up. _"Finally, a chance to see her work that delicious body." _he thought, smirking.

"Sure. It wouldn't be a problem. I can't do it in this, though..." Raven took off her robe and waved her wand over her long white skirt and tight sweater. She was instantly changed into a pair of very form flattering jeans and a tight light brown shirt that tied up in the front and bared her midriff, as well as a generous amount of cleavage. Draco's eyes widened as he took Raven in. He wasn't the only male in the room to be happy about the outfit change. Raven looked over at Draco and winked at him.

"Well, Miss. Stardust... um... wow... I imagine you'll need some music?" the muggle studies professor asked.

"Yes. It would help." Raven said.

"Why don't we play her song then? Wherever Whenever.. it would fit well seeing as it was her that made the dance popular with muggles." Raven took her place in the middle of the room and 'Wherever Whenever' started playing. Raven's body started moving to the music in an exotic and sexy way. It was more than Draco could have hoped for. He watched her body move around the room.

__

'Lucky you were born in a land far away so we can both make fun of distance. Lucky that I love a foreign land so, the lucky fact of your existence. Baby I would climb the Andes slowly to count the freckles on your body...'

Draco couldn't think of any freckles that he had, but he surely would let Raven search for some of she wanted. He was delighted to see that she was looking at him suggestively as she danced. In fact, he would have taken her right there if there weren't so many damn people in the room...

__

'...can't you see? I'm at your feet?...'

He looked on as Raven danced. She surely knew what she was doing in the middle of the room. He admired her breasts as they moved with her. It would be lovely if that top suddenly came un-done. _"But not here. I don't want everyone else seeing them."_ he thought. Crabbe was slipping his wand from his pocket to remove the shirt when Draco caught him. "I'll fucking kill you" he mouthed, glaring at him. Crabbe put the wand back in his pocket and turned away, scared. Draco had just turned back to Raven when he found her standing in front of him, still dancing and looking hot. She turned her back to him and backed him against the wall. He thought he would die of pleasure when she started rubbing against him. Raven turned to face him again and un-zipped his school robe, revealing a pair of black jeans and a white wife-beater. She took the robe off him and threw it to the floor. He looked surprised when she pulled him to the middle of the room. "Just follow my lead. It's not that hard." she whispered in his ear. He smiled at her and did as he was told.

__

' Lucky that my lips not only mumble, they spill kisses like a fountain. Lucky for my breasts they're small and humble so you don't confuse them with mountains. Lucky I have strong legs like my mother to run for cover when I need to...'

"This is the best damn muggle studies lesson I've ever had" Draco thought ad Raven dipped her body down and raised it up against him seductively.

__

"What the hell is that noise?" Severus Snape thought as he walked through the halls. He had just finished up class with a group of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first years and needed to get the hell out of the room before he blew up with anger. He had decided to walk the halls, looking for class skippers to serve a detention or two. Usually, Muggle Studies was the best place to do this, but unfortunately everyone seemed to be in class for once. He opened the door a crack and looked in. He saw Raven Stardust dancing a erotic looking belly dance in a hot little outfit. He then saw that Draco Malfoy was dancing with her. The boy seemed to be enjoying himself greatly and was moving his body with Raven's. _"Too bad I'm not a teenager anymore... or a Death Eater."_ he thought, remembering how easy it had been for him to get any girl he wanted when he was teamed up with Voldormort.

__

' ..you got me head over heals. There's nothing left to fear if you really feel the way I feel.'

The music stopped and the class cheered. Draco and Raven were both breathing heavily. He looked at her very suggestively and it seemed that he would jump on top of her any minute.

"Very well done, Miss. Stardust! You too, Mr. Malfoy, you caught on quickly. Twenty points to Slytherin!" Professor Biel said, smiling at the two.

"And twenty from me. If that's ok, John." The class turned around and saw Professor Snape at the door.

"Severus! I didn't expect to see you here. Well, I won't object, it was a very good demonstration. Class dismissed. Raven, Draco, maybe next time you can teach us some of those moves."

"Anytime" Draco answered for them as they headed out of the classroom with their arms around each other.

_"I bet."_ Severus thought as he watched the two head down the hall.


	7. Poisoned thoughts and intoxicated action...

**AN: This chapter has some drinking in it. I rated the fic "R", so you shouldn't be shocked to see this, but I just thought I'd give you a fair warning. Also, the sexual side of things is going to start picking up. You've been warned.**

Raven, Draco, and Pansy were deep in conversation about Quidditch later that day in potions class when Professor Snape flung open the dungeon door and stormed in. Though it was highly unusual for him to be late, the class had officially began ten minutes ago. He tapped the board with his wand and instructions to make a complicated potion appeared.

"I don't want to hear any bitching about this assignment. You will prepare your ingredients today and that is all. As you can see, they need very careful preparation. We will begin brewing the potion tomorrow..."

"What potion is it?" A voice asked. As usual, it was Hermonie Granger.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor. Miss. Granger, you will learn to raise your hand and wait to be called on..."

"But you never call on me..."

"I know I don't call on you. It's because I don't need a child trying to undermine me. Another fifty points from Gryffindor!"

"I'm not a child. I'm 17..."

"Seventy-five more points from Gryffindor! Shall I go higher? I can keep this up all day." Snape said viciously, giving Hermonie a threatening glare. She sank into her seat and shut her mouth. "Good. As I was saying, we will begin brewing this tomorrow. All you need to do is prepare your ingredients. It will take awhile, but by chance if you finish early, I don't want to hear your voice. If I do, I will deduct no less than one hundred points from your house. I have some work to do. Unless you want detention for a week, do not interrupt me." Snape scowled at the class and brought his cauldron in front of the room to a boil.

"So how many points did you lose, Mudblood? One hundred and fifty?" Draco whispered tauntingly at Hermonie.

"Oh, get off it Draco." Hermonie shot back loudly. Raven was about to curse her when the professor yelled.

"GRANGER, SHUT UP!" Snape roared. "Detention for a week and one hundred more points from Gryffindor! I'll take the whole lot of them away if I hear your voice again!" The Gryffindor's looked at Hermonie with a pissed expression on their faces. Draco smirked at her and started slicing his mugwart roots.

About an hour later, Professor Snape was walking around the class, inspecting the students work. He scowled at many of the Gryffindor's and wrote some notes down on a piece of parchment. He seemed rather disappointed that Hermonie had managed to cut and grind her ingredients perfectly.

"Well, Miss. Granger, you've managed to do something right in this class. This deserves points, don't you think? Oh, I'd say three would do the trick. Yes, three points to Gryffindor. Of course, it won't nearly make up for all the ones you've lost, but you have to start somewhere." Hermonie was so pissed that she accidentally knocked over the minced toadstool from her desk. "Oh, what a shame... no grade for today then..." Snape said, satisfied. He then moved to the table where Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter were sitting. As usual, he took great pleasure aggressively in pointing out every mistake they made...

_"I wonder of he shows as much authority in bed"_ Raven thought, gazing across the room at nothing in particular. _"What the hell am I wondering that for?? Damn, he's a teacher... but still... he does look good for a older guy. And not that he's that old really. He's the youngest male professor I've seen in the castle. All of the other ones are so ancient! He sure has kept in shape it seems, though it is kind of hard to tell with him taking such a liking to thick black robes... but of he took it off, I'm sure..."_

"Miss. Stardust? Are you ok?" Raven looked up and saw that Professor Snape was standing over her.

"Yes... I was just..."

"Well, I was just saying you did a wonderful job. Ten points to Slytherin for Raven's fine work. You must have excelled at your potions lessons back in Salem." Much to Raven's relief, Snape didn't seem to mind her wandering off. _"Though if he'd like to do something about it..."_

"Yes. It was one of my best classes." she said, trying to stop her mind from going to the gutter.

"That's obvious. Most my best potions students are from Slytherin. We were right to place you here." Snape smiled at her, then moved on to insulting another Gryffindor.

"If that mudblood keeps wasting away all of Gryffindor's points and you keep gaining then for us, Slytherin very well could beat them out this year." Draco whispered in her ear. He squeezed her arm and kissed her cheek lightly. Raven smiled at him. _"Thanks for bringing me back."_ she thought, though for some reason she couldn't shake a feeling of slight disappointment.

Later that night, the Slytherin common room was a blaze with energy. Almost all of the house had decided to blow off studying and work to welcome the weekend. Music was blaring from nowhere, and some house elves had brought up some food and butterbeer. Raven had, for the second time that day, successfully managed to turn Draco on with another of her seductive dances. She was thankful to be back in the common room. The thoughts she had about Professor Snape had returned at dinner that night. It wasn't like she found the man disgusting. He was older than her, and a professor at the school. There would be huge complications if the thoughts became anything close to a reality. Raven and Draco sat down with their usual group on some plush green sofas in the far corner of the room.

"Raven, if you keep it up Draco will be walking around with a constant erection." Goyle joked.

"I don't have one. Unlike you, I have some control over it." Draco said, throwing a small black pillow at him.

"Oh, so I didn't turn you on?" Raven asked with a fake disappointed look on her face. It instantly turned seductive. "Should I try again?" Draco looked her like he had been beaten with a stupid stick. "Don't look at me like that. I know you liked it." she said, smiling slyly.

"Well, it would be a lie to say I didn't enjoy it..." he said, returning the smile.

"Get a damn room! I don't want to see you two mentally fucking each other!" Blaize said laughing.

"You're gonna see more than that in a minute." Draco replied, raising an eyebrow at Raven. He then playfully tackled her so she was laying under him. He smiled at her before going for the kill: a deep long kiss. He pressed his lips against hers passionately and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Raven returned the gesture and the kiss heated up like fire. After a minute or two, they parted, breathing heavily.

"Damn. If I'm going to have to watch the two of you go at it, I'm gonna at least have a bit of alcohol in me." Marcus Flint said, pointing his wand at the stairs that lead up to the boys common room. "_Accio Firewhisky_." A rather large bottle floated down the stairs and through the common room, a bit more than half full of a dark liquid. Marcus grabbed the bottle and opened it. He conjured some shot glasses and filled one. He immediately drank the firewhisky down.

"If you're gonna bring that out, you're gonna share it." Pansy said, pouring herself a shot. She drank it down and chased it with a long swig of butterbeer. "I fucking love that stuff."

"Hey Raven... you mind..." Draco asked pulling himself and Raven up, motioning to the bottle.

"Why the hell would I care? Just as long as you pour me one while you're at it." she said, smiling at him. "Please, just because I'm the American Minister's daughter, don't think I'm a stiff like that mudblood bitch Hermonie Granger." Raven sneered at the very name of the Gryffindor. She took the drink from Draco and drank it quickly.

It wasn't long before the whole group was drunk. Marcus and Blaize were making out while Pansy was in the middle of the room dancing seductively. Millicent, Crabbe, and Goyle were starting some type of drinking game. "Draco, hiccup Raven, wanna join in?" Millicent giggling.

"No, but I'll need some of that..." Raven said, taking an empty mug that had once held butterbeer from the table. She took the bottle of firewhisky and poured some into the cup.

"What the fuck... I'm not completely wasted yet." Draco said, reaching for the bottle. Raven put it on the table and slid it towards Millicent.

"Don't let him get that. I'll take care of him." Raven said, ignoring Draco's drunken protest. She pressed his body against the back of the couch and climbed on top of him, her legs straddling his waist. "Shh..." Raven kissed Draco, softly at first, then more passionately as it progressed. He let out a soft moan of delight as he felt himself grow hard under her. There was no use trying to control it now. Besides, he was too drunk. Raven pulled away after a bit, mush to Draco's disappointment.

"Rave... why..."

"Like I said, shh. I'll take care of you." Raven smiled at him slyly and started undoing his shirt. She took it off and threw it to the floor. She reached over and picked up the mug of firewhisly from the table. She drank a bit, then poured it on his neck, letting it drip down him. She then proceeded to lick it off him.

"Oh my God..." Draco was breathing heavily, clearly enjoying the situation. Clearly, her initial bit of shyness that was there when she first arrived at the school was fading. At first, Draco had thought Raven to be an innocent girl, sheltered up in the shadow of her fathers work. The thought began to fade after Muggle Studies earlier, and was gone completely now. Raven was seductive and determined. She was starting to show all the characteristics that were evident in a true Slytherin. Draco was about to un-do Raven's shirt when he heard a voice call his name. It was Marcus.

"I'm a bit busy here, Flint..." he said, positing himself so he was now on top of Raven, slowly pulling open the buttons on her shirt. She didn't object.

"Yeah... but it's almost 4 AM, and we have quidditch practice tomorrow afternoon. The captain will kiss us if..."

"I am the captain, you idiot! Leave me alone!" Draco looked up at Marcus with rage in his eyes.

"Out first match is in a week... against Gryffindor. Didn't you say you wanted to beat Potter and his team of filth?" Marcus asked. Draco sighed and pushed some of his blonde hair from his eyes. Beating Harry and the Gryffindor's would be a huge victory. Besides, he and Raven could pick things back up again at the victory party...

"Fine. I'll be up in a second." he said in an annoyed tone. He got up off Raven and grabbed his shirt. "You know, you're more like a true Slytherin than you make yourself out to be... I can tell. There's a fire in you that won't seem to go out." he said. _"Damn, that sounded dumb."_ he thought, regretting his words. Raven didn't seem to mind.

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment coming from you." she replied, making no effort to re-do the few buttons Draco mad managed to undo before they were interrupted. He smiled at her and kissed her, then went up to his dorm.


	8. Truth Potion

****

AN: Thanks for the reviews. :) SLheartDM, I took your suggestion about the spacing. I hope this is better. Let me know. DrAcO's MiNE, that review made my day. :) Draco and Raven are going to get closer. As for the actions in the common room, what can I say? They were drunk lol. This chapter is mostly dialogue. I'll probably post chapter nine later tonight. Oh, I'm just gonna whore out my little community. If you have a live journal, feel free to submit your hp fic (rated R or above) to I just started it, so I need members. You can read the rules on the main page. I'll post this story there when I'm done with it.

_"Ugh... I feel like shit..."_ Raven thought. She opened her eyes and was instantly blinded by the fall sun that was pouring into her dorm. She closed the curtain with her wand and sat up slowly. "What a night..." she whispered to herself as memories came to her. She managed a smile as she remembered what had went on with Draco. She couldn't, however, remember how much she had drank. _"Whatever the amount, it must have been a lot, cause I've never had a hangover like this." _she thought, hoping she wouldn't throw up. Looking at the little clock that stood on a night stand next to her bed, she realized it was around two o'clock. The quidditch team would be practicing now, and many of the students were probably outside, enjoying what would probably be one of the last decent days of the season. Raven made up her mind to watch the practice, but she needed to go to the hospital wing and clear up the hangover first. Making up her mind to play it off as a stomach virus, she put her bathrobe over her pajamas and staggered down the stairs and out of the common room. Each step took effort. Her head was killing her, she was dizzy as hell, and she thought she would puke any minute. _"Where the fuck am I?"_ she wondered, looking around. She hadn't been to the hospital wing before, and she had no idea where it was. Raven held herself up against a wall, trying to remember if she had heard anyone say where it was.

"Miss. Stardust, are you ok?" a familiar voice asked. Raven looked up to see Professor Snape standing over her.

"Ugh... I need to get to the hospital wing... I've got a stomach virus I think..." she lied, trying to hide her evident hangover.

"Yes, and I imagine it was caused by alcohol? Mr. Flint's supply of Firewhisky I expect." Snape looked at her questionably. "Don't worry, Miss. Stardust. I tend to overlook these things in my own house. Poppy, however, will not. Luckily, I have a fresh supply of a potion that clears up hangovers in a flash. Come with me, and try not to fall over." Raven followed the professor down the hall and into a large room she had never been in before. It was dreary, but was finely decorated. There was a large Slytherin banner hanging on the wall, and a large fireplace with a painting of the night hanging over it. There was a large plush couch near the fireplace, and a large four poster bed on the other side of the room. "These are my private sleeping quarters. I'd advise you not to let anyone know you were here. Also, I'd tie up my bathrobe if I was you, Miss. Stardust. I'd hate to imagine the scene that would be caused if one of the other professors saw you in here like that." Raven looked down and saw that hadn't tied up her bathrobe before she left the common room. She was wearing a short black velvet teddy under the open robe. She blushed and tied it up. Snape took a vial of blue liquid off a shelf and handed it to her. "Drink this." he said, turning back to the shelf to arrange a few out of place bottles. Raven opened the vial and drank it down in one swallow. Instantly, she felt as i she was in a deep trance.

"Miss. Stardust, how do you feel?" Severus asked her with his back still turned.

"Just as shitty as I did before, Professor." Raven said. He turned around with a bit of shock. The potion was supposed to work instantly. His eyes widened as he looked at her. She seemed to be in a deep trance. A trance so deep it could only be caused by a strong truth potion. _"Only one way to tell.."_ he thought.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Give your full name."

"Raven Essex Stardust."

"Essex? Where does that come from?"

"It is the name of the county Salem is located in." she replied, looking at him with intent eyes. Severus sighed. Raven was defiantly under the influence of a truth potion. _"If she hadn't distracted me with that hot little number she was wearing under her robe..."_ He got her the potion that got rid of hangovers and gave it to her. She drank it.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes." Raven replied. Severus knew that she would be in the trance for one hour. After that, she wouldn't remember a thing. He decided to make use of the potion.

"Does your father ever talk about the Dark Lord in front of you?"

"No."

"Do you know any secrets about the Dark Lord?"

"No. My father does not tell me these things." Severus decided to change the subject.

"Do you like it here at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, though I did not want to come at first."

"Why is that?"

"I did not want to leave home. I thought it would be boring here."

"But you like it now?"

"Yes. Very much." _"Of course..."_ Severus thought, sneering.

"Why is that?"

"I'm losing the initial nervousness that I had when I first came here. I have met people that I like, and I have something starting with Draco." she replied.

"Yes, I saw the two of you dancing in Muggle Studies yesterday. You sure seem to know what you're doing."

"Thank you. I like dancing and I am good at it."

"I bet you're good at other things too." Severus knew he was taking the subject to a forbidden place, but it wasn't like she was going to remember it anyways.

"I don't know what you mean, sir."

"Sex! You must fuck like a rabbit."

"No. I am a virgin." Severus raised his eyebrow and looked at her intently. He poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"I can change that if you'd like." he thought aloud. Damn, this was getting fun. He took a drink and waited for a reply.

"The thought has crossed my mind." Severus spit out the juice in shock. Raven was sitting there, looking at him.

"Really? Explain."

"Earlier today in potions class, you were yelling at some Gryffindor's. I was wondering if you showed as much authority in bed."

"I thought you wanted Draco."

"I do. But my mind wandered." Severus just looked at Raven. He couldn't deny that her words intrigued him, but she was a student. _"And the American Minister's daughter" _he thought. There would be no end to the controversy that would rise. Sure, Raven was at Hogwarts to improve American and English relations, but Severus was sure that a relationship with the potions master wasn't what Dameon had in mind when he made the arrangements. Well, as earlier, he figured he may as well as go along with the questions seeing that she wasn't going to remember anything.

"What is your greatest desire?" he asked leaning closer to her, expecting to hear some vivid sexual fantasy.

"For people to see me as just more than a pretty face and something to have fun with. There's more to me than meets the eye." Raven said. Severus took note of a bit if disappointment in her voice, despite the trance she was in. He studied her as she looked back at him, probably completely unaware of her words. One minute, the girl was talking about screwing him, the next she was talking about being seen as more than just a piece of ass. He buried his face in his hands and decided to ask another question.

"Tell me.. what is this?" he asked, referring to the last part of her answer.

"Huh?" Raven asked, confused. Severus looked up and saw her looking around the room. The potion had worn off, and Raven seemed to be back to herself. Her blue eyes had the fire in them again that, for some reason, she so desperately tried to hide from her professors.

"Um... Are you feeling better?" he asked quickly.

"Yes, thank you. Hmm... it's funny... I don't even remember taking anything." she said, oblivious to the hour that had passed.

"It's a strange side effect. I assure you, you were sitting here perfectly fine the whole time." Severus said. It wasn't like he wasn't lying to her. Besides, what she wouldn't remember wouldn't hurt her. Raven smiled at him.

"Thanks, professor. And thanks for keeping the hangover thing quiet." she whispered as if someone would hear her.

"Not a problem." he replied as she got up to leave. He walked her to the door and opened it for her. "Oh, I'm glad to see you're getting more used to things around here. You seem to be losing your nervousness." he added.

"Yeah, finally. At first I thought I'd be kind of a loner here. Now I'll probably end up spilling my deepest desires to someone before the end of the year." Rave said, laughing lightly. She gave Severus one last friendly smile then headed back to the Slytherin common room.


	9. smacks and cherries

****

AN: I'm kinda getting writers block lately... I expect things will kick up at the Halloween party as the story gets deeper into the main plot. If this ends the way I'm planning right now, there will probably be a sequel.

Dear Gwen,

Greetings from Hogwarts! I would have written to you sooner, but I've been busy. You know, this whole trip is turning out to be nice after all. I miss everyone in Salem terribly, but there's a lot to occupy my time here. I was put in the Slytherin house. The headmaster was trying to figure out where to put me on the first night when my potions professor walked in late and suggested it. I'll get more into him later, though. Anyways, there's this to die for hot Slytherin guy named Draco that seems to be interested. He's got that determined and fiery personality that I crave. We were all having a party in the common room last week and things really started heating up. Damn, he's a great kisser. Too bad it was interrupted by one of his friends. I wanted to curse him, but I resisted. I had the worst hangover the next day. Luckily, my head of house found me before I got to the hospital wing and gave me a potion to clear it up. He's the one that got me into Slytherin. For an older guy, he sure looks good. Damn those rules... At least I have Draco to keep me in line with that, but the situation is tempting. There's this little mudblood bitch running around that keeps giving me dirty looks. I wanna get her in a duel so bad. It's witches like her that piss me off. Other than her, the rest of the school seems to welcome me. Sorry to ramble on about nothing like this. I have to get going, but write me back.

Sincerely,

Raven

P.S. I'm also sending you a box of these things called chocolate frogs. I can't believe they don't have them in America. They're the best! Just keep a good hold of them. They like to jump away from you.

Raven put her quill on a table in the common room and closed the bottle of black ink tightly. She rolled the letter up and magically sealed it. It was a letter to her best friend, Gwen. She would be glad to hear that Raven was happy at the castle. Raven sank deeper into the plush chair she was sitting in and stared at the fire and blocked out the voices of the students around her. She found it hard to believe that it was the third week October already. Slytherin had won the Quidditch match against Gryffindor, and much to Draco's delight, Harry Potter and the rest of the Gryffindors seemed more than pissed about the situation. The tension between the rival houses had been a hot topic for awhile. Rumors about fights had spread like wildfire throughout the castle, and a lot of them were true. However, the fights, curses, and foul words between Slytherin and Gryffindor had died down with the anticipation of Halloween coming up. Raven heard that Dumbledore always had a big bash complete with a huge feast, live entertainment, and more. She was as excited as the rest of the students, and was counting down the days till Halloween with noted eagerness. Raven was still staring at the fire thinking when her thoughts were interrupted by a touch on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Draco looking down at her, smiling sexily. He sat down on the arm of the chair.

"Who's this for?" he asked, taking the letter from the table and playfully holding it over head.

"My friend Gwen." Raven replied, reaching for the parchment. Draco only let her hand get as far as an inch from it, then pulled it farther back from her again.

"Really? I wonder what's written in it..." Draco turned around with the letter in his hands, but Raven was too quick for him. She reached over and took it from him and hid it down the front of her shirt.

"Don't think that I won't get that." he said daringly. He reached for the letter, but Raven got up from the chair and turned away from him. He grabbed her from behind and made to reach for the parchment, but Raven turned to face him. She smiled at him then kissed him lightly on the lips to distract him, then pulled away.

"Is that it?" Draco asked, staring back at her.

"For now." Raven replied, teasing him slightly. "I have to get to the Owlery. If I remember right, you're supposed to be my guide..."

"Of course." he said, holding out his hand. Raven took it and picked up the box of chocolate frogs in the other. They headed out of the common room and Draco led her through the winding halls. She hadn't really had time to explore the castle much, but now that she was a bit, she found it charming. As she and Draco walked down the corridors, people in various paintings waved to them and smiled. Suits of armor saluted the couple as they passed. They even got a fairly warm greeting from The Bloody Barron, who was on his way to yell at Pevees for setting off dung bombs in the entrance hall. Raven was just about to ask Draco exactly where the Owlery was (it seemed they had been walking forever), when he lead her up another flight of stairs into a tower. It was filled with owls and other birds sitting on perches or flying around, but no other students.

"You may want to watch where you step..." Draco warned. Raven looked down at the straw that lined the floor and saw that it had random own droppings on it. "Flitch only cleans it once a day, the old git. I swear, you could get sick in here... anyway, where's your owl?" he asked.

"At home. I didn't know how she'd react to the new place." Raven replied honestly, remembering that she had left her large white owl back in Salem.

"Not a problem. You can use my bird of you'd like." Draco led Raven to the other side of the tower, guiding her so she didn't step on anything foul. "Ah... here he is." Raven looked and saw a beautiful eagle resting on a perch above them. When she bird saw Draco, it flew down and landed on his outstretched arm. "His name is Apollo." Raven slowly reached her hand out to pet the bird. To her surprise, the bird seemed to take an instant liking to her.

"Well, that's no shock to me" Draco said, noticing Ravens look. "I often use him to pick up girls." Raven hit him on the arm playfully and laughed. "Well, doesn't it work?" he asked.

"I wouldn't say it was the eagle, but you sure have made an impression." she said smiling.

"Good." he replied, moving closer to her and letting the bird off his arm. He leaned in and kissed her softly. He ran his hands through her hair and pressed his lips more firmly against hers as he slipped his tongue into her mouth...

"Honestly, get a room." A female voice said. Raven and Draco parted to see Hermonie Granger staring at them with a scowl on her face. Draco shot her a death glare and walked over to her slowly.

"What's wrong, mudblood? Never see anyone kiss before?" he taunted.

"Maybe she's jealous. I heard about last year..." Raven said, walking up to Draco with a glare for Hermonie that mated his. She didn't know what it was, but she didn't like the girl.

"Get over it. That was last year. I don't know what I was even thinking. Obviously, I wasn't if you're taking _her _up here to have your way with her." Hermonie shot back, looking at Draco. Raven reached out and smacked hard in the face. Instantly a large red mark appeared.

"You little bitch..." she said coolly. It was taking all her strength not to throw the girl out the window of the tower.

"Nice one, Raven." Draco commented, then turned to Hermonie. "I don't know what you , Potter, and Weasly fancy doing together, but I don't take girls up here to roll around in bird shit." he said with the hateful tone he usually used with the Gryffindor. He called the eagle over to him and tied the box of chocolate frogs to its leg, along with Raven's letter that she handed him. Raven and Draco watched as the eagle flew out the window of the tower and into the afternoon sun. He took Raven's hand and walked with her towards the door. He turned towards Hermonie. "Watch yourself, mudblood." he threatened as he and Raven headed down the stairs.

Severus walked into the great hall for dinner that night with the usual angry look on his face. It had been a long day. A whole group of second years had managed to completely mess up a easy Wart Off potion, and there had been three cauldron explosions. The only thing that managed to get him through the day was the fact that Slytherin was in the lead when it came to house points. He didn't know if it was the fact that Granger couldn't keep her mouth shut or that the teachers gave points to Raven for the littlest thing, but he didn't care. He hadn't beaten Gryffindor in the past six years, but if things kept up the way they were, he was sure he would this time around. He was about to rub it into McGonagall when Albus stood up and started speaking.

"Students, professors, may I please have your attention?" At once, the voices in the great hall quieted and everyone looked at Dumbledore. He smiled and continued. "As you all know, Halloween is coming up. Usually we have a live band play, but this year we have opted for a DJ to accompany the different musical tastes. As usual, there will be food and candy, as well as the usual games and prizes. Classes will let out early to prepare for the festivities. The party will start at 6:30, and end around midnight or so. I expect this will be a fun event for everyone. Also, third years and above will be permitted to visit Hogsmeade this weekend. Professor Snape, Prifessor Sprout, and Professor McGonagall will be attending the visit with the students. That is all." Dumbledore sat down and the students and teachers started eating.

Severus sneered to himself. He wasn't looking forward to babysitting the students while they ran around Hogsmeade. He cut into a piece of meat on his plate and put it in his mouth. One good thing about Hogwarts was the food. The house elves always took great care in their work, no matter what it was. He ate his dinner quietly, not wanting to talk to any of the other professors. Much to his dismay, his plan didn't work. The muggle studies teacher, Professor Biel, started up a conversation.

"Severus, will you be joining in on the Halloween festivities?" he asked in his usual happy tone.

"I will put up with them." Severus said. It wasn't like he didn't like to have fun, but he didn't find prancing around with the students was that entertaining.

"Oh, but you must do more than that! There will be candy, games, contests and dancing! Severus, don't tell me you can't dance. You're free to stop by and view one of my lessons if you'd like. Miss. Stardust is practically teaching the class herself..."

Severus sighed in annoyance and blocked Professor Biel's words out. His eyes traveled to the Slytherin table where Raven was sitting at her usual spot next to Draco. He looked over at the Gryffindor table to see Hermonie glaring at Raven. She had a slight red mark on her face. A slight smile appeared on Severus's face as he wondered how the mark for there. He glanced back at his house's table just in time to see Raven dip a cherry into a small bowl of chocolate sauce. She put it to her mouth in time to catch a drop of chocolate that had escaped from the fruit. Raven looked up at Severus and smiled slyly. She licked a bit of chocolate off the cherry seductively, then put it in her mouth, holding the stem. A second later she slowly pulled the stem on her mouth and put it on her plate. She winked at Severus then turned back to her friends, none of whom had noticed the action. Severus was a bit taken back, but then he remembered her words from when she was in the trance of the truth potion...

"Severus, did you hear me? I was asking if you were going to participate in the costume contest." Professor Biel said, interrupting Severus's thoughts. He looked at professor Biel with the usual hard look on his face.

"No. You know how I feel about those pointless things." Professor Biel opened his mouth to protest, but Severus was too fast for him. "Now, if you'd excuse me, I have to get going." he got up from the table and walked to the exit of the great hall, taking one last look at Raven before he headed down the stairs to the dungeons.


	10. Authors Note

****

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm not going to be home this weekend, so I won't be able to give a chapter update. I should have a new chapter up Sunday night, or Monday night at the latest. Things are going to start getting into the main plot soon... yes, Snape. hides from books being thrown at her Don't worry. I have a feeling all you Draco addicts just might get your way in the end.... ;) By the way, if I have the time to write it, there will probably be a sequel. Once again, thanks for the reviews and look for a new chapter by Monday night at the latest.


	11. Hogsmeade

****

AN: This chapter is short... sorry. I was really debating on writing this or going directly to Halloween, but I wrote it because there's a little necessary flirting in it. Thanks again for the reviews. I really appreciate it. To those who said I should make Raven a stronger character... she is getting there, I promise. A lot of the whole 'only a pretty face' perception comes from other characters POV's, but that will change, I promise. I've found a mistake myself and want to clear it up. I have Marcus Flint in here, but it's Draco's 7th year, so in reality, he would have graduated by now. Well... let's just pretend he didn't. Draco's the captain for the Quidditch team now, but we can say Flint still plays on it.

"You'll love the sweets at Honeydukes! Zonko's has to be one of the best joke shops ever, and we'll defiantly have to take you in the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer..." Pansy told Raven as they walked on the road to Hogameade with their friends. It seemed that everyone in 3rd year or above was taking the trip. Raven had been highly anticipating the trip ever since she had spent the few moments in the village before the carriage arrived on her first night at Hogwarts. It was the only completely muggle free village in Britain. There weren't any in America; only places that muggles couldn't go like Diagon Alley. As much as the trip to Hogsmeade had filled her mind the last few days, she had to admit it wasn't the only thing that she had been thinking about. Thoughts of the potions professor had been plaguing her mind, and she couldn't exactly figure out why. Her only conclusion was that he exhibited a certain power. After all, Raven was used to being around powerful people, and Snape had these qualities. She couldn't find a reason besides that, and it annoyed her. She had never let a little problem in her way, and this was something that haunted her like a memory she couldn't forget. _"I wish it was a memory..."_ she thought. After all, she had Draco! They weren't officially a couple, but they weren't just friends either.

"Raven... we're here." Pansy said.

As usual, Raven had lost herself completely in thought and wasn't paying attention to where she was. She looked around and took in the sight of the village. It had been dark during her short wait for the carriage, but now that it was light, Raven found Hogsmeade to be even more alluring. Shops lined the streets that were being walked on by witches and wizards of all sorts.

"Where should we go first?" Raven asked, still in awe with the village.

"Honeydukes," Draco answered, taking her hand and leading her into the sweet shop. Raven looked around and saw enough candy to keep all the kids in Salem happy for a month. Gummy worms moved around in their packages, gum balls changed color before her eyes, and chocolate bunnies hopped around in a large box. About half an hour later the group fought their way out of the shop with bags of sweets and lighter money sacks. Draco took her hand and lead her into Zonko's.

Severus sneered as he walked on the street leading into the village. Though he liked Hogsmeade, he could think of better ways to spend a Saturday morning. He watched the students pass him, eager to spend money. _"Probably buying useless things, as usual." _ he thought. Severus made a bee line to the Apothecary , which was in his opinion, the most useful shop in the village. The walls of the shop were lined with high shelves holding every type of potion ingredient imaginable. He had to re-stock on nightshade; a third year had blown up his cauldron and ran into the jar with shock, knocking it on the floor and breaking it. The unfortunate student had to spend a week in detention, doing disgusting chores (cleaning out hospital bed pans was one of them) without magic. He managed a smile when he remembered how the student cringed when he was told what his detention would be. Severus knew he was only giving so much detention to try to keep his mind off something... Raven. He kept reminding himself that she was a student. True, she was of age, but he knew it didn't matter. He would have put any thoughts out of his mind if he hadn't heard what she had to say under the influence of the truth potion. _"That little stunt she pulled the other night didn't help either." _Severus thought. Within the last few days, Raven's personality seemed to come out before him. She defiantly had a strong will in her; she didn't let anything stand in her way it seemed. She was direct and even defiant in a way. There was even a seductiveness about her.

_"That explains the cherry..." _Severus thought, grabbing a jar of nightshade from one of the lower shelves. He paid for it and headed out of the shop. He was debating on whether or not to go into The Three Broomsticks (too many students) when he noticed Raven sitting alone on a bench beneath the shade of a maple tree near the road. It was odd to see Raven without anyone; Draco and the other Slytherins always kept her company. He figured there was no harm in talking to her, so he made his way towards the bench.

"All alone, Miss. Stardust?" he asked, looking down at her. She had bags from Honeydukes and Zonkos at her side.

"Oh... yeah. Sit down if you want." she replied, moving the bags. Severus sat near her, taking care not to sit too close. After all, he didn't want anyone to think the wrong thing... right?

"Where's your usual group? It is rare to see you without the company of Mr. Malfoy." he said. Raven blushed a bit.

"Oh... I think he said something about harassing Hermonie Granger or something. I'm not really in the mood. I'm still kinda tired."

Severus noticed that she seemed a bit tense. He smiled lightly to himself at the thought that it could be caused by him. "The Halloween celebration is coming up soon. It's quite popular with the students." With his words, Raven seemed to loosen up a bit.

"Yeah, I've heard about it. It seems like fun. You'll be participating, right?" she asked, smiling with anticipation.

"I will be there, but lets just say I probably wont be the most active professor..." he replied, trailing off.

"Why? Oh, come on... you know you want to." Raven said. "I heard there's a costume contest and everything. You should enter! I'm sure you can think of something..."

Severus laughed lightly at the suggestion. "I have never participated in one of those silly things. I have a reputation to keep up if you haven't noticed."

"Really? And what's that?" Raven asked with a mocking challenging tone in her voice and a slightly seductive smile to match. Severus looked into her eyes and saw a fire in them that he failed to notice until then. He raised his eyebrow and returned the smile. He moved closer to her, not giving a damn if she was a student or not...

"Raven! We've been looking for you." a female voice said. Raven and Severus looked up to see Pansy, who, by the way, was becoming one of her best friends (besides Gwen, of course). "Come on, we're all having lunch at the Three Broomsticks. Oh... hey Professor."

Severus got up, hoping Pansy didn't think anything. One look at Raven told him that the same thought was going through her head. "Well, I'll be off. See you two in class." Severus said in a rushed voice. He hurried down the street towards Dervish and Banges.

"What's wrong with him?" Pansy asked as she and Raven watched Professor Snape walk into the shop.

"Um... I have no idea." Raven lied.


	12. The Start of the Fire

****

AN: Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. :) I was watching 'Some Like It Hot' before I started writing this, so I decided to have Raven dress up as Marilyn Monroe. Fun fun... Oh... another thing I caught. I was reading through the books the other day, and I think Blaise is a guy (I got names of actual Slytherin students to use from some website). Well, in this story, Blaise is a girl. Well, here it is.

"Finally! I thought classes would never end!" Raven exclaimed she entered dorm with Pansy, Millicent, and Blaize. She walked over to her bed and flopped onto it lazily. After days of anticipation, Halloween had arrived. The students had barely been able to concentrate on their work all day. Every time they got down to work, something had interrupted them. Raven sighed and let her school bag fall to the floor. "_Everything seems to be going perfect, so why do I feel like this?"_ she thought. Ever since the Hogsmeade visit, she had been hit by a plague of anxiety. _"Damn potions professor"_ she mentally cursed, then immediately took it back. It wasn't his fault... "_no... it is his fault... and mine" _she decided. Raven was at fault die to the cherry incident, and Snape was at fault for moving in for that kiss at Hogsmeade. But was that his intention? That was only one of many questions running through Raven's mind the past the past week. Well, he did seem to treat her typically well in potions. Besides complementing her for every little thing, all smiles that came from his usually stern face had been directed at her, and she could swear she saw him wink at her the other day, but she wasn't totally sure. Maybe he was nice to all the students? Raven couldn't help but let out a little laugh when that thought crossed her mind. He seemed to criticize other students when he could, especially if they weren't in Slytherin. _"What the hell? He's a professor! That's not only wrong, but it's forbidden!"_ she thought, trying to push the confused feeling away. True, it was forbidden, but since when did she let something like that stand in her way...

"Hey, Raven. You're dressing in a costume, right?" a Millicent said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes, of course." she replied, getting up. She got up and walked over to a large wardrobe where the four girls kept their robes. She pulled out a white halter type dress and changed into it behind a changing screen.

"That's cute. Who are you?" Pansy asked, admiring the dress.

"Marilyn Monroe. That Muggle actress." Raven replied, She walked over to the mirror and put her hair in a bun. She then pinned a short curly blonde hair wig on her head. "Think Draco will like it?" she asked, spinning around. Secretly, she was hoping Snape would like the costume too.

"Why wouldn't I?" a voice asked. Raven turned and saw Draco standing at the door.

"I thought guys weren't allowed in here?" Raven asked. She had heard the stairs were bewitched so the boys couldn't go in the girls dorms.

"True, but Slytherin is different." Draco said. He walked up to Raven and took her arm. "Shall we?" he asked. He lead her out of the room, not bothering to wait for an answer. The girls followed them down the stairs to the crowded common room. They found Flint, Crabbe, and Goyle sitting on a couch by the fire. They got up, and the eight of them headed up to the great hall.

"Wow..." Raven muttered as they walked in. The great hall had jack-o-lanterns floating around. The ghost were flying around the room, and fake monsters roamed between the tables. She smiled as they passed a mummy and sat down at the Slytherin table. Raven noticed a lot of the students had dressed up. There were so many great costumes, and she didn't think she'd have a chance at winning.

"It wins in my mind." a voice said. Raven turned to see Professor Snape standing behind her. He winked and smiled slyly.

"Wha... how did you..." she asked, wondering how he seemed to have read her mind. No one seemed to notice the smile and wink, however.

"Never you mind, Miss. Stardust." Snape said, winking again (which once more went unnoticed by her friends) and walked over to the professors table. Raven sighed when she saw that he was wearing the usual black robes. _"He should have at least done something for the holiday." _she thought, shaking her head a bit. She smirked, remembering their conversation in Hogsmeade.

Just then, Dumbledore stood up. "He always waste out time with this speech crap" Draco said. Ravaen agreed, hoping whatever the headmaster had to say was important; she was egger for the celebration to start.

"My dear students and professors, happy Halloween." Dumbledore said cheerfully, which was followed by applause from the students and teachers. "I just want to make a little announcement. Even though there is not a tri-wizard tournament this year, I have decided that Hogwarts will hold a Yule Ball for its students this Christmas." There was a great murmur of excitement from the students. Dumbledore smiled and signaled them quiet down. "Like last time, it will begin eight o'clock Christmas day night, and end at midnight. Dress robes will be worn. I guess that is all there is to say... let the feast begin" Dumbledore said. Instantly, food appeared on the tables.

"I can't believe they're having a Yule Ball again!" Blaise exclaimed eagerly.

"Uh... Yule Ball?" Raven asked, a bit puzzled.

"A huge dance on the night of Christmas day. They usually only have one when there's a Tri-wizard tournament, but I guess they decided to change the rules this year." Blaise replied, shrugging a bit. Raven smiled, then started eating like the rest of her friends. She imagined what the ball would be like. The Salem Witches Institute held dances as well, but she couldn't help but feel anticipation for this one. She'd probably go with Draco, not that she found a problem in that. She looked glanced at the professors table and saw that Snape was reluctantly in conversation with Professor Flitwick, who was cleverly dressed as a small troll.

After everyone finished eating, Dumbledore made the house tables disappear. Some circular tables appeared, as well as a large rectangular table that held butterbeer and large amounts of candy. Next to the table, a DJ booth appeared, and a wizard dressed in orange robes came into the hall. He waved his wand over the DJ booth, and music started playing. It was a dark sounding rock song that Raven recognized immediately to be one of the Weird Sisters.

Draco leaned over to whisper in Raven's ear. "Can I have a word?" he asked. Raven nodded, and he led her away from the group. He smiled at her and pulled her closer. "We should go to the Yule Ball together." he suggested with a flirty tone in his voice

"Yes we should." Raven replied. Draco smiled and kissed her. He then pulled her to the dance floor, where the music had changed.

_"Yes!" _Draco thought as he started dancing with Raven. He was closer to getting what he wanted: her. If course, it was more than a physical attraction now, but it was still there. In the last few days, Raven had gotten into another spat with Hermonie. Professor Snape conveniently didn't stop the fight, and Hermonie had been sent to the hospital with a elephant trunk for a nose and ears like a donkey. Raven blocked all of Hermonie's spells with ease, and the Slytherins had a good laugh in the common room that night.

The song ended, and Draco excused himself to get him and Raven some drinks. Crabbe, Glyle, and Flint came up to him as he had gotten a hold of some butterbeer.

"You ask her?" Flint asked, getting a butterbeer for himself.

"Of course." he said, smiling slyly. Flint gave him a knowing smile.

"Lucky git." Goyle said. Draco laughed.

"What do you expect? I've just got the charm..." he said. "She has too. Merlin, that fight with Granger! She's got wit, that girl does."

"You sound like a love struck school girl." Goyle commented, laughing

"I don't see you with a girl." Draco shot back. Goyle shut up, and Draco looked satisfied. He was about to go on bragging when Pansy came up.

"Damn, I want to dance." She took Flint's arm. "You'll do, Marcus. Draco, Raven's looking for you. She's sitting at one of the tables." Pansy added, pointing across the room. Draco looked over and saw Raven sitting alone at a candle lit table, eating some candy corn from a bowl in front of her. She kept glancing over to where a group of professors were talking, and seemed to be deep in thought about something. He picked up the butterbeers and joined her.

"You eat that stuff?" he asked, putting the butterbeer infront of her and looking down at the bowl of candy corn.

"Of course. You don't like it?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Not really..." he said. Raven laughed playfully and threw a piece at him. Draco smiled and threw it back. Raven laughed and caught it in her mouth.

"Not so smart now, are you?" she asked, taking a drink of her butterbeer.

"We'll just see about that." Draco said, he got up and walked over to her chair, then sat on her lap. "Now, you can't get away." he said, then ran his fingers through her hair. He pulled her head to his and kissed her. Raven smiled at him. "Let's get back on that dance floor." Draco said. Raven nodded and took his hand.

Severus sighed in an annoyed way, wishing that the party would end. he had been forced into conversation with his fellow professors, but he was barely listening. What did he care about their little lessons? Nothing could compare to potions in his opinion... except maybe a good curse. After what seemed forever, midnight came. He left the table, not bothering to say goodnight to anyone. He pushed his way past a group of third year Hufflepuffs and made his way down the stairs to the dungeons. While walking through the long corridor, he tripped on something. He looked down and saw a blonde wig; it was the one Raven had been wearing. A sly smile came across his face as he picked it up, thinking of the small conversation before the feast. He opened the door to his private quarters and put the wig on a small table that held bottles of potions. He removed his robes, revealing a pair of black pants and a long sleeve black shirt. He was about to go into his office to grade some papers when there was a knock on the door. _'What the hell do they want now?' _he thought, walking over to the door. Severus pulled it open, prepared to tell someone off. The scowl on his face faded when he saw Raven standing in front of him. He was still wearing the white dress, and her black hair cascaded over her shoulders, grazing her breasts.

"Uh... I think I dropped that wig I was wearing. If you see it..." Raven said. She sounded a bit tense.

"I found it in the halls. Come in, I'll get it for you." Severus held the door open for Raven, who slowly walked in. Severus looked at her, then walked over to the table. He debated taking advantage of the situation, then reluctantly decided against it. _'too risky... though tempting.' _ he thought. He grabbed the wig and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Raven said, giving him a shy smile. She slowly walked towards the door, then turned back towards Snape. "Professor... I was wondering how... I mean I don't really care that you knew... it's just kind of weird..." she stammered. Severus smiled.

"You want to know how I knew you were thinking you wouldn't win that silly costume contest?" he asked, knowing it was true.

"Yeah." Raven replied, twirling a bit of her hair in between her fingers.

"Legillimency, Miss. Stardust. I can read minds at will." he added, seeing the puzzled look on her face.

"You can do that? I heard it was hard." she said, walking towards him more. She seemed to be getting more comfortable, which was just what Severus wanted.

"I am a very talented wizard." he said in a soft but seductive voice. "Please, sit down if you wish." Severus said, motioning towards the couch. He smiled as Raven out the wig back on the table and sat down. "Can I offer you something to drink? Pumpkin juice, butterbeer, brandy, fire whisky,..." he smiled wickedly.

"Alcohol? Couldn't you get in trouble for serving it to a student?"

"Miss. Stardust, we both could get in trouble for you being in here now. I doubt a little extra rule breaking wouldn't harm the situation." Severus said, conjuring two shots of fire whisky. He handed one to her. "As I remember, you already like this." he added. Raven blushed, but took it, and drank it down. Severus did the same.

"Professor, can I ask you something?" She asked, putting the shot glass on a table.

"If you must." he replied.

"Why do you always seem so cold? I mean... I'm not trying to insult you or anything, but you seem to... well... hate everything really. You give off an impression of being cold and distant when dealing with other people." Raven said. The look in her eyes clearly stated she wished she hadn't made the comment, but Severus let out a small laugh.

"Cold and distant... what do you mean?" he asked, though he had an idea.

"Well, you've always got suck a stern look on your face. You give off vibes of high authority, which is good, but it seems you don't loosen up at all. For instance, I notice this is the first time I've seen you without the black robes on. Not that they're a bad thing." she said, admiring Severus's profile that was more visible.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I see. Cold and distant... well, I think I can be quite warm when I want to be." he said, moving so he was sitting right next to her. She took a small gasp of shock as their legs touched. Raven looked up at him, a bit nervous. He just let a smirk cross his face. "Let me give you an example." Severus pulled himself on top of her, and moved Raven so she was laying under him. He could feel her shaking slightly beneath him. "I promise I won't bite... that much." Severus lowered his head to hers, and kissed her. She seemed shocked at his forwardness, but soon loosened up and put her arms around his back. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and she followed. Severus let his hand brush against the side of her breasts slowly. He lifted his head and hovered above her, leaning on his elbows. Raven looked up at him, breathing heavily.

"Professor..." she breathed finally. He looked her over. Raven's were clearly visible, and their legs had gotten tangled up. Hers were wrapped around him, and he was sure she felt the growing buldge in his pants what was pressing against her.

"Raven... it's Severus." he corrected, then let his chest press against hers again. His lips crashed passionately against hers again. He was reaching his hands around the back of her neck to un do the top of the white halter dress when there was a knock at the door. Severus pulled away in shock. One look at Raven and it was clear that she was feeling the same way.

"Severus, may I have a moment?" a voice from behind the door asked. It was Dumbledore.

"Yes... I'll be right there!" Severus replied. He got up off of Raven, and she sat up. 'What do I do?' she mouthed to him. "Hide behind the couch, and be quiet." he hissed. She hurried behind the sofa and ducked down. Severus grabbed his robes and pulled them on, not wanting Dumbledore to see the erection that was clearly visible from inside his pants, then answered the door.

"Professor Dumbledore, how may I help you?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you had a sleep draught and a pepper up potion ready for consumption? I daresay I'll need the both of them..." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, of course." Severus replied. He walked the length of the room and opened the door to his office and went in to get the potions. A few minutes later, he returned with two small bottles full of potion. He handed them to Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Severus. Happy Halloween." said Dumbledore. He seemed about ready to turn and leave when he saw the blonde wig on the table. "Severus..." he said, walking over towards it, "doesn't that belong to Miss. Stardust?"

"Yes!" Severus said quickly, blocking Dumbledore from walking any further into the room. "I found it in the corridors. She must have dropped it on her way to the common room. I'll return it to her tomorrow in class." He only hoped Dumbledore didn't question his sudden hurried manner. Much to his luck, the headmaster didn't seem to pick up on it.

"Thank you. I'm sure she will appreciate it. Goodnight." Dumbledore said, leaving the room and shitting the door on his way out. Severus let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Raven," he said, "he's gone." Raven emerged from behind the couch, looking a bit shocked, but relieved none the less. He walked over to her, but he knew that the moment had been ruined. _'damn you, Albus...'_ he thought.

"Well... that was... um..." Raven said, trying to find the right words.

"Shh..." Severus said, putting a finger over her lips to silence her. "I know." he winked, then tapped the temple of his head. Raven smiled knowingly. "Your roommates will be wondering what has kept you so long." he added quietly. Raven nodded lightly, muttering that she'd make up some excuse, then started towards the door. Severus reached out and grabbed her hand, then pulled her to him. He kissed her deeply, then pulled away. He was pleased to see a smile on her face.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow, Severus. O hope you don't mind me calling you professor Snape in front of the other students. After all, we wouldn't want them to think anything..." she said. Her eyes seemed to have a raging blue fire behind them.

"Of course." he replied, watching her walk out of the room.


	13. a little note an Please read

****

AN: Thanks for the reviews. There seems to be a little flamer... 'hiya', next time you wanna flame me, leave your penname so I can return the favor. Yes, my Severus is out of character. Wanna know why? Because I'm the author, and I can make him out of character. Do you think it's in character when Harry and Draco are screwing each other in empty classrooms? Do you think it's in character when Fred and George decide that they wanna be closer than brothers. Is it in character when Hermonie and Percy want to be more than friends? NO!!! So why do these situations come up in fan fics? Because the author wants them to. I want my Severus to be attracted to a 17 year old. As for the accusation that Raven is a slut... oh well. She's used to getting what she wants and doesn't give a damn what people think of her. You said something about me promising a plot, and you wonder where it is. I see that the summary wasn't clear enough for you. Here's a bolder version.

The American Minister of Magic's daughter attends a year at Hogwarts to improve American/English relations. At first, she wants Draco. Then, she wants Severus Snape. They end up screwing, etc., and they have to try not to get caught. There's little 'adventures' and fun times... bla bla bla.

Of course, it's not really that boring, but I figured I'd make it simple for you. There's some more, but if I write it, I'll give away the end. So there it is. If you don't wanna read it, don't. No one's forcing you to read my story. However, if someone is, good for them. They kick ass. And that's what I have to say to you.

Here's a little note to Draco's Mine- :) Thanks. I plan on keeping Draco in here, don't worry. You may like how things end up in the end. But that's all I'm going to say. ;)

I will update ASAP. Tennis started today and school starts soon (my senior year), but I plan to continue if people want to read this. If so, review saying you do or e-mail me at and bitch at me to keep writing. (I know I have one person who's still interested so I'm gonna continue, I was just wondering if there was anyone else)


	14. burns and kisses

****

AN: Yay! I got lots of reviews telling me to keep writing. :) You people are the best. Sorry it took me long to get this up. I've been busy lately. I'm gonna whore out a RP that needs members quick. I don't own it (I play the black magic teacher) but it's pretty cool. It starts up soon (it had to be shut down for a bit, but it's back up 

The early November sun poured into the windows of the castle, casting its rays on Raven, Draco, and their usual gang of Slytherins as they made their way to care of magical creatures class. It had been a week since Halloween and the kiss, and unfortunate events had kept Raven from seeing Severus in private. She wanted to talk to him; it was all that had been on her mind the past week. Her friends, however, were constantly gabbing about another topic: the Yule Ball. Raven was still going with Draco. After all, it wasn't like she could go with a professor.

"Rave, have you got your dress robes yet?" Pansy asked her as they took spots under a large maple tree.

"Of course!" she replied, trying to match Pansy's anticipation for the ball. The girls glanced at Draco,

then giggled. He shook his head and whispered something that sounded an awful lot like _'woman' _, but smiled at Raven as usual. He opened his mouth to speak to her, but was interrupted.

Hagrid walked onto the COMC field holding a long leash. Attached to it was a fierce looking black creature that looked to be a mix of a horse, dragon, and an abnormally large bird. Everyone backed away as Hagrid brought the creature closer.

"Don't be scared o' her! Angel wouldn't hurt a fly!" the overly large man said cheerfully. Raven wasn't so sure. The animal was gazing at them fiercely through cold yellow eyes on it's bird like head.

"Is he mad? Doesn't he remember all the trouble he's caused with things like that?" Draco said, glaring at the thing Hagrid called Angel.

"Anyone wanna pet 'er?" he asked, still beaming. Everyone backed up more, and the smile faded from Hagrid's face. "Oh come on! Yer all seventh years! I thought you'd have a bit more confidence than that." he said, looking at them. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you can handle it, I bet any of us can. Move." Draco shoved a Gryffindor out of his way and walked up to the creature. He went to pet it, but it breathed out a large jet of fire, setting his robe sleeve on fire. Hagrid rushed over and smothered the flames with his own coat.

"Ye're supposed to bow! This is a Lidnopat . They're closely related to Hippogriffs!" Hagrid said, inspecting Draco's arm. It was badly burned. Raven hurried over to him.

"Draco, are you ok?" she asked, obviously concerned. He just moaned in pain.

"He's gotta go to the hospital wing." Hagrid said. Raven glared at him.

"Duh! I'll take him. You've done enough damage!" she said. She put her arm around Draco and lead him into the castle and up the stairs. Madam Pomfry looked at his arm in horror when she saw it.

"Oh gosh. That Hagrid... He's got some nerve with those beast he brings on the grounds. I've treated more injuries due to those little class projects of his..." she muttered. She went to a cabinet and got out some gauze and a jar. "Sit down." she said firmly to Draco. He got on one of the hospital beds and held out his arm. Madam Pomfry opened the jar and put a thick orange paste on Draco's burns, then wrapped some gauze around it. "Now, lay down. You'll do well to get some rest and a small nap while those burns are healing." She said, then walked over to another student sporting horns on her head.

"Just wait 'till father hears about this..." Draco said, laying his head on his pillow.

"That man should be fired! We'd never have anything like that in Salem. Are you sure you're ok?" Raven asked, brushing a bit of Draco's silvery blonde hair from his eyes.

"I'll be fine." he replied weakly. She kissed his forehead. "Stay with me if you can?" he asked.

"Of course." Raven said. Draco smiled and closed his eyes. She sat there, trying to fight off the voices in her head that said she was leading him on. After all, it wasn't like they were an official couple. Anyways, it was just a kiss, right? Raven was still debating with herself when Madam Pomfry came over to check on Draco.

"Good, he's sleeping. Miss. Stardust, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." she said sternly.

"I told him I'd stay with him!" Raven objected.

"He needs his rest. Besides, there's a case of muggle cold going around. The last thing we need is another sick student. Come on, off you go!" the medi-witch said, shooing Raven out of the room. Raven rolled her eyes and started towards the door. She was halfway out of the room when she heard madam Pomfry muttering to herself.

"You think he'd realize I have enough to do! I'm up to my neck with sick and injured students. All he does is brew potions all day!" she complained, taking a long piece of parchment from her robes and checking it over. Raven walked over to her, intrigued.

"Excuse me, but do you need that delivered somewhere?" she offered, trying to sound sweet.

"Oh, would you? Just take this down to Professor Snape. He's not teaching at the moment, so he should be in his office. Thank you, dear." Madam Pomfry said cheerfully.

Severus was in his office grading papers. He hated the task. If it didn't displease the students so much to get homework, he would never give it. The past week had been uneventful, except for the usual mistakes from the younger students. Then, of course, there were the lessons with the seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors. True, he hadn't been able to speak to Raven privately in a week, but trying to hide things while being as flirty as they could be in the situation had entertained him a bit. He scowled as he read over a paper, then loaded his quill with ink to give the student a failing grade. He was about to write it down when there was a knock on the door. He put the quill down and opened it, pleased to see Raven standing on the other end.

"It's been awhile." he said, motioning for her to come in.

"Yes, it has." Raven replied, walking into Severus's office. She watched him shut the door behind him. I have an order from Madam Pomfry to give you." she said, holding out the parchment. Severus took it and read the potions order.

"Old bat." he muttered, setting the parchment on his desk. "Why'd she have you running around." he said coolly. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

"I was in the hospital wing with Draco. One of Hagrid's horrid class projects burned his arm. He fell asleep and Madam Pomfry didn't want me in there. She was muttering something about a potions order, so I said I'd bring it down to you." Raven said. She sat down on a chair by the un-lit fireplace. She shivered. "It's kind if cold in here." she commented.

"I can change that, Raven." Severus said, walking over to her. He sat on the arm of the chair and leaned down and kissed her softly, then pulled away. "Is that better?" he asked.

"It's getting there." Raven said. She pulled him on her and kissed him again. The position was a little awkward in the chair, but neither of them seemed to mind. Severus started kissing her neck, careful not to leave any marks. Raven let out a soft moan. Severus pulled away from her neck and looked down at her.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked in a seductive voice.

"Shut up." Raven said. She pulled him to her and kissed him more passionately. She let her tongue slip into his mouth and ran her hands over him. She found she didn't give a damn about anything at the moment. He moved back down to her neck again. Raven lost herself in every kiss, hating that the moment couldn't last forever. Severus moved down and started kissing the top of her breast when the bell rang. He reluctantly pulled away.

"I believe that's for you." he said.

"I don't care. I'm missing history of magic, and we're studying the Salem Witch Trials. I know about them." she said, then started kissing him again. She groaned in disappointment when he pulled away.

"I would love nothing more than to continue, trust me," he said, giving her a soft peck on the lips, "but unfortunately I have a class." he said, getting up. He looked down at Raven. Her eyes were full of lust, her shirt undone half way. He could see the white lace bra, and wondered if she was wearing panties to match it. Severus shook the thought from his head, trying hard to control himself.

"Ugh... damn classes." Raven cursed. She got up and buttoned up her shirt. She smiled and laughed when she saw the disappointed look on Severus's face when she did. "Don't worry," she said, moving close to him, "you'll see them again soon enough." She pulled him towards her and kissed him again. After a minute, they regretfully pulled away from each other. Raven walked towards the door. "See you later." she said, giving him a seductive look before she left.


End file.
